


Radio Fraser

by spuffyduds



Category: due South
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Community: ds_snippets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the ds_snippets community, for the prompt of "limo."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Radio Fraser

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets community, for the prompt of "limo."

It's a couple days into their duet before Ray figures out Fraser has a sense of humor.

Luck of the draw, they get the pool car with the busted radio. And Ray's bitching about it for the first five miles, how when you put away a performance arsonist, when you get yourself shot and worse sacrifice a Buick to do it, you ought to get to do your police work in a _limo_. With ice buckets and champagne and a 12-disc cd player.

"Instead," he says. "Instead we get," he glares at the ex-radio, "_silence_."

And Fraser starts humming. Something classical. Which is a nice idea and all, and he's got a good voice. But. Classical.

Ray stands it as long as he can, which is about four minutes, then says, "Does Radio Fraser have another station?"

Fraser nods, keeps humming. So Ray reaches out near Fraser's face, puts out thumb and forefinger, turns an invisible dial.

And Fraser sings, "—ation may react, with psychosomatic symptoms, difficult to endure, affecting the upper respiratory tract—"

Ray gapes. Because, okay, show tunes not really his thing either, but Fraser switched stations mid-song, mid-_word_. And Fraser's looking at Ray with a little tiny grin, he is definitely _trying_ to be funny, he looks almost _sly_. Ray wouldn't have guessed Fraser could _do_ sly.

So Ray cracks up, and Fraser grins even bigger while he keeps singing about "you can spray her wherever you figure the streptococci lurk," and they're gonna be good together. They're going to be okay.

 

\--END--

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Radio Fraser [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342077) by [DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic)




End file.
